


Last of Your Kind

by Missy



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Drabble, Gen, Magic-Users
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Rosa is secretly a magical girl and Amy is not-so-secretly impressed.





	Last of Your Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesleepingsatellite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesleepingsatellite/gifts).



Amy blinked at Rosa. Blinked as if she were trapped in a sandstorm. “You’re a princess?”

As if the bright pink dress and combat boots she’d magically transformed into under the pressure of battle didn’t spill the secret.

Rosa glowered at her, clearly hating her new bright pink appearance. “Yeah. Last of my people. Folks sent me to America to learn how human beings live ‘like a real person’. The answer is ‘like us, but less cool’, so whatever.”

“This is…amazing! And confusing, really confusing, but it doesn’t stop things from being amazing and…” she trailed off as a bullet whizzed by her ear. “I think we should both duck,” she said, as Rosa pulled out a bright pink revolver and blasted away at the drug dealing thief with weapons grade glitter.


End file.
